


And Now There's Nothing Left For You Or I To Do

by shippingandrecieving



Series: Meteor Shower [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: He would give such good cuddles kal I'm jealous, Hello yes i love Gregor, I too am in love with Zeb's ears, Just two dudes being dads, Let them be soft and in love, M/M, No one on Lira San can control their ear wiggles, mentions of all the Ghost crew, post-epilogue, thicc!Kallus appreciation scociety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingandrecieving/pseuds/shippingandrecieving
Summary: "I love you..." He smiled warmly at Zeb's snore in response. Alex placed another soft kiss to the back of one of Zeb's ears, breath shuddering in a little laugh as the tip flicked against his nose.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Meteor Shower [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691725
Comments: 24
Kudos: 148





	And Now There's Nothing Left For You Or I To Do

It was early.

The first light of dawn crawled in through the drifting curtains, the sun not yet cresting the horizon outside their open window. The soft light bathed the room a delicate misty blue.

Alexsandr drew a deep breath and cracked his eyes open. 

He burrowed his face into the pillows and swept his legs under the sheets, stretching his sleep stiff muscles, the leggings he wore to bed had hiked up to his knees while he slept.

He sighed and squirmed happily, cocooned in the lulling warmth of his bed. Now not being pulled in six different directions aboard a star destroyer, or running around Yavin and hoping the Empire doesn't find them yet, he's got the time for idleness. 

So Alex raised his arm from where it had drooped off the edge of the bed and began to count his freckles. 

He had gotten up to at least five counts of four when his husband stirred.

 _Husband? Mate?_ Mate always made him smile. He could imagine the look on his mother's face when told her disowned but still able to shame the family son was half a mated pair to a Lasat. Oh the shame, he was sure.

Alex blinked over his shoulder and smiled, just to watch him wake. He loved these secret little moments.

The sleeping Lasat beside him mumbled and twitched, his tall ears trembling as the waking world began to pull him back.

Zeb's maw split open wide in a noisy, jaw cracking yawn, and he stretched. His satisfied groan tapered into a whine, tongue stuck out and his fingers and toes splayed.

Kallus had to bite his lip through a grin and fiercely blink away delighted tears as Zeb's teeth connected with a loud clack and he shook his head, those tall feline ears giving a sudden forceful twitch. 

"Good morning." Alex purred, voice deep and quiet, into the space between them.

"G'murnhmm..." Garazeb mumbled, sinking back into the mattress.

Alex's laugh is as soft as the sound of the blanket shifting as he rolled over to face his husband. He slipped one pale freckled arm out from under the sheet to card his fingers through the sleep mussed tangle of hair that trailed across his pillow. He gave up after several unsuccessful attempts, wiggling his fingers free of the little knots, it took one sturdy comb to civilize that mess now.

He had one too, gifted to him by a young woman from the nearby village on his and Garazeb's wedding day. 

Ireeni's work was always beautiful; delicate but sturdy, and crafted from a light wood with intricately carved knotting vines and broad flowers in full bloom.

He shuffled closer under the smooth fabric of their sheets towards Zeb's radiating warmth and reached out to sink his fingers into the thick fur on the Lasat's chest and ruffle it affectionately.

The former Honour-Guard rumbled, back arching minutely, and pawed for Alex's body until he caught him by the hip to drag his mate closer.

Alex's quiet laugh at being so easily manhandled was no more than a shuddering breath past his upturned lips. He burrowed his nose against the underside of Zeb's jaw, and drew a deep breath of his strong scent, musky and warm. 

He hooked a leg over Garazeb's lean waist, slotting their hips together like puzzle pieces, enamoured by just how perfectly their bodies fit together.

Zeb reached down with a sleep distorted rumble of contentment and wrapped his fingers as far around Kallus' thigh as he could get them. He blinked his eyes half open and nuzzled into the tumbling ginger hair of his human lover and breathed their mixed scents in deep.

The hand petting the lush fur of Zeb's chest trailed and stroked down the stripes of his arm to clumsily tangle their alien fingers together.

The world could end at that very minute and Kallus could say his passing would be content.

Secure in Zeb's grip, Kallus let himself be moved as his husband rolled onto his back, settling with a delighted squirm among warm sheets and cushions. 

Kallus shifted to prop himself up on an elbow, his chin resting on the swell of Zeb's pectoral. The rise and fall of that rapturous chest took Alex with it, and he softly tapped an idle rhythm against his sleeping lover's ribs, tracing the deep purple lines of his stripes. 

Garazeb cracked one large, green eye open again to peer up at him. 

Alexsandr pulled his sleep heavy body on top of his lover's, swinging his leg the rest of the way over Zeb's lean waist to straddle him.

Perched victoriously on his hips, knees tucked against the Lasat's sides, Alex scratched his nails under Zeb's chin.

One pointed ear began twitching appreciatively and Zeb sighed a pleasured little groan, tipping his chin up and leaning in to his husband's touch.

Alex laughed quietly and placed his hands on Zeb's broad chest for balance, unable to deny himself the simple pleasure of sweeping his thumbs over soft fur. He leaned down to kiss the Lasat on his brow, light and fleeting like a moths wings. 

Struck by an idea, he stretched to kiss each ear, the ridge of Garazeb's short nose, each velvety cheek, a slow press to against his lips, sweet and lingering and then followed that alluring trail of stripe's points down Zeb's throat in a delicate line.

Zeb's eyes opened to luminous green slits and his vocal cords began to thrum against Kallus' lips. The same deep vibrating rumble trembled up Kallus' arms, raising the fine ginger hairs there to stand on end. 

Alex grinned, sinking his fingers deeper into his husband's fur and drew his blunt nails downwards.

"Does that feel good, _alitha?"_

Zeb laughed, voice rough from sleep and blinked slowly up at his mate. Hearing Kallus croon in Lasana did things to his stomach and his heart. 

The moment Alexsandr had set foot on the planet's surface he had switched his translator off, adamant that he would learn and speak the language of the people who had taken him in like family.

Zeb's clawed hands kneaded the soft freckled flesh and hard muscle of Alex's thighs, tipping his suave dominance off balance. Kallus gasped, his fingers twitched against his husband's abdomen.

Zeb smoothed his hands higher to Alex's flanks and squeezed, fixing him with a sleepy grin, eyes full of love.

"Always, _ni ashkerra_. This does too..."

No more sharp edges and unyielding hardness, Alex's body had softened with civilian life. He was still strong enough to tussle and achieve the upper hand in their sparring matches, but just, soft. The newest addition to their family had quickly decided that his chest and stomach were her new favourite places to sleep.

Kallus leaned down as Zeb stretched up and they met in the middle, rubbing their cheeks together. 

Zeb purred, sweeping his thumbs where they could reach over the soft swell of Alex's stomach, then leaned back to cup his husband's jaw. Zeb stared up into the golden eyes of his lover and traced his clawed fingers over the styled points of Alex's sideburns. He loved the way his beautiful Sasha's eyes had now crinkled at the corners. 

"Look at'cha..." Zeb whispered, gaze soft. 

The noise Kallus made was too little to be called a laugh, his smile little more than the corners of his lips turning up in contentment and he turned his cheek to place a silent, tender kiss to Zeb's palm.

Garazeb leaned up to near sitting and slipped his arms around Kallus' middle to roll them back into the inviting softness of the mattress. 

They landed in a tangle of limbs but it felt too perfect to care that it would soon become uncomfortable. 

Alex's gentle fingers pet up the velvety length of Zeb's ears from base to tip. Zeb rumbled a blissful purr, his ears flicking happily, lost in the lulling pleasure that had his eyes falling closed.

Zeb huffed a deep breath through his nose, nuzzling into Alex's hair and blinked his hazy eyes, struggling to keep them open. 

Kallus laughed softly, scuffing his short nails through the thick hair running up Zeb's jawline and bringing their lips a hairs breadth apart. 

"Close your eyes, _ashkerra_ , you've nothing to wake for yet. I'll take care of everything." 

Those gentle touches settled Zeb back to peaceful darkness, arms circled tight around Kallus' middle. 

Kallus curled against Zeb's unyielding warmth. _Safe_...The voice in his head hushed. _This is right where we should be._

Zeb's little fang tips peeked past his slack lips. Kallus couldn't resist. He brushed his mouth over Zeb's, feeling the faint stir of his breath, and rubbed the tip of his nose against the velvety skin of his husband's cheek.

Kallus craned his neck and squinted at the Chrono on the nightstand, lamenting having to get out of bed and the embrace of his lover. He stuck his tongue out at it. He squirmed out from under the protective cage of Zeb's arms, careful not to wake him.

Alex stood and stretched, arms over his head, his comfortably worn sleep shirt riding up and exposing the hair and softness of his stomach.

Zeb gave a sleepy hum of appreciation, eyes open just to viridescent horizon lines to peer over, tracking up and down the long length of Alex's body before slipping closed again.

Kallus scooped his new comb off the nightstand and eased it through his tangled hair as he crept into the washroom. It really had gotten long. 

He popped his toothbrush between his teeth and tugged the wooden comb through his hair again, smiling at his reflection's petulant expression and crinkled nose. 

Kallus had never really looked at himself in a mirror since defecting. He had used one, certainly, to keep on top of his beard unless he start looking like an ageing Jedi master, but never just to see the man looking back. He had hated that man. Garazeb, true to himself, had changed that, too.

It had started out innocently enough; Garazeb pointing out all the things he adored about his mate's body, from the kind, to the sweet, to the outright lewd. It was no real wonder that their night had gone further.

They had tipsily spent the hour after their noisy lovemaking against a mirrored closet laughing -well cackling and snorting in Kallus' case, but he would defend his honour and blame the wine- at the prints Zeb's hands and his own rear had left behind.

He chuckled at the memory around a mouthful of toothbrush. 

He froze when a giddy feeling of excitement sang through his entire body like the ignition of a lightsaber.

It was early yet. Their daughter would wake soon, but after being fed she would fall right back to sleep again for another few hours, still at the age where a full stomach would lull her back to dreaming. 

The pantry was full and Alex could now make Zeb's favourite with his eyes closed. 

Kallus bit at his lip, grin spreading.

Talira could manage very ripe fruit and Garazeb always laughed when she got her fur sticky with juice the singular second Alex turned his attention away to pick up another piece for her.

Just the very thought of them had his heart feeling twice the size and filled his entire body with warmth all the way to his fingertips.

He stuck his toothbrush back in its holder and swung himself back to lean out of the doorway.

Zeb had rolled over again, pawing and kneading his claws in Alex's side on the bed and huffing against his pillow.

Lower lip still caught between his teeth, Alex crossed the room quietly, depositing his comb back where it belonged, and reached forward to ghost his fingertips over the back of Garazeb's head.

He placed a feather touch kiss on the high ridge of Zeb's short nose.

"I love you..." He smiled warmly at Zeb's snore in response. Alex placed another soft kiss to the back of one of Zeb's ears, breath shuddering in a little laugh as the tip flicked against his nose.

Garazeb deserved to sleep in, and wake to a kiss and breakfast ready and waiting for him for a change.

He jumped when little Talira woke. Her short, mewling wails coming from the next room.

Kallus hurried to the door, hoping Zeb wouldn't wake before he got there. The surprise part was pivotal to a surprise breakfast.

"Hush, _ash'aki_ , I'm here." He cooed, easing the door shut behind him. He could just see the tips of her ears pulled back in open complaint. 

They had been on Lira San for a planetary year and a half, and after an enthusiastic discussion on both sides, Chava had deposited a tiny Kit in their arms to raise as their own. 

They had fallen in love with Talira instantly.

Alexsandr reached into the cradle, chuckling quietly at their daughter's attempts to clamber up his arm. 

"Keep still now- yes, yes, breakfast is very sorry for being two minutes later than usual."

He managed to settle the squirming kit securely against his chest, her cries quieting into hungry grumbling.

He hushed her softly and reached over to jangle the little chime that hung over her cradle with his fingernails. The little wooden charms clacking and whistling as they span. 

Most had been dutifully carved by Zeb for Hera, the little gifts keeping his hands busy while they waited for Jacen to be born. 

A little Loth-wolf, a Purgill, a littler Loth-cat, a Beskar helmet, a miniature of the corellian freighter they all called home, and a phoenix symbol. 

At Sabine's insistence, Zeb had whittled a little charm of chopper. The Droid had sidled up to the Lasat while he worked and had pointed with one arm and smacked Zeb's knee with the other. 

Zeb had flattened his ears defensively and growled, "Because they all like you for some reason an the little wooden one doesn't electrocute me!"

Garazeb may not have known binary, but his danger sense had him climb out of his wooden chair to crouch on top of the Ghost's Dejarik table, safely out of reach of a disgruntled Chopper and his malicious little grabbers.

Hera had cried when Zeb gave her the tiny charm he'd saved until last; a Kalicori complete with one arm ending in a little triangle. She kept that one on a length of soft cord as a necklace for her son. 

Talira reached up to bat at the little wooden chimes. Alex bounced her gently, tickling the downy fluff on her round little belly to keep her distracted from her hunger as he made his way back towards his and Zeb's bedroom.

"Hush now," he murmured against her head, nudging the door open with his foot. "Don't wake dan-dan up..."

He crossed the room as quietly as he was able but paused at the door. His gaze lingered just a little longer on Zeb, comfortable in the land of the dreaming, and closed the door behind them with a smile.

Soft woven rugs and little pieces of their lives decorated their home.

He smiled at each projecting holoimage, stored in little nooks following the stairs descent. All of them family photos. Alex could never find the words to adequately express his gratitude for being accepted into the Syndulla-Jarrus-Wren-Orrelios clan, after everything. 

He snickered at his personal favourite -sent to him by Sabine- of a very grumpy Zeb being bothered and groomed by Loth-Cats. Then a smiling Hera holding little Jacen, the boy missing both of his front teeth. Sabine grinning and covered in paint. Ezra through the years, from boy to almost a man. The trio of clones, stood arm in arm.

He never expected to feel relaxed standing shoulder to shoulder with those men, but Rex had a level head and compassion to go with it, Wolfe's unflinching loyalty was frankly inspiring, and Gregor... well it was hard not to like the third of them. 

There had been one big celebration when Gregor had recovered from his chest wound inflicted in the Imperial dome. Zeb had laughed and gently swept the ageing clone off his feet and span them around, Gregor's giddy wheezing laugh a little more distorted than before but still his and heart warming. 

Kallus, as well as everyone else given all the attention, had a soft spot for the man and had gently kissed Gregor on the cheek. 

He tightened his grip on their fidgeting baby, and leaned down to take a small flask filled with milk out of the chiller and set it in the heater to warm up, flicking on the power switch. 

Tali squirmed down out of his grip to cling to his stomach, her tiny claws pricking holes through his shirt. 

He wondered if Hera had any of this trouble. Jacen was no Lasat kitten, but his father was a Jedi and in Kallus' understanding Jedi and trouble came arm in arm. Even for the miniature ones.

He figured his experience as one of tiny Syndulla's many uncle's, and his excited interaction with more than a handful of curious kits he'd have been prepared. 

He was incorrect. 

It didn't matter that his little Talira could perfectly competently climb and hang on to almost anything at her age already, Kallus' heart always stopped whenever she tried to scramble out of his grip.

He let her go slowly, hands hovering diligently until he was certain she was secure. 

Talira clung to his body under her own strength, tugging at his shirt and crying insistently. He reached down with a reassuring hum to soothingly pet the thicker fur at the back of her head. 

The light for the heater flicked off. 

He scooped the baby off his belly, easing her claws free of his shirt and settled her against his chest, tucked in the crook of one arm.

"Alright, _ash'aki_ , here we are." He announced, giving the bottle a little shake.

She squealed happily, grabbing for his wrist and the bottle with her hands and feet.

He laughed, just the same as every morning he woke first and had the quiet joy of holding her in the stillness of the world on it's last breath of slumber, endeared by the way Tali's flat little toes flexed and gripped at his arm. 

Talira blinked her huge green eyes up at him, melting his heart with way her overlarge ears began to twitch and quiver before gleeful wiggling took over as she suckled eagerly on the bottle.

"Look at you... _Ni ash'aki'ka_." He cooed, sweeping his little finger over her cheek. He bit his lip as one of her ears gave a tiny shudder.

"You have no idea what those silly old ears of yours are doing, hmm? Your father's are just the same..."

He swept away a little dribble of milk from the corner of her mouth with this thumb.

"No, not so fast, sweetheart," he scolded with no heat at all. "You'll hurt yourself."

Even after all this time, Kallus was still not prepared for how small Lasat babies were. He remembered how tiny Jacen had been when he was born, those first few months he had been more blanket than baby where he was held safe in Zeb's massive hands.

Talira pulled him from his daydreaming by spitting the end of the bottle away and tugging his fingers towards her mouth to test her needle teeth on scarred knuckles rather than the now empty flask.

"All finished?" He asked, extracting his hand and hoisting her up onto his shoulder, setting the bottle down on the countertop.

She patted at his face and a curling lock of hair that dangled within her reach, trying to pull it towards her mouth.

Alex scrunched up his nose, still under her hand, and leaned in to plant noisy little kisses against her cheek and forehead. She squirmed and hiccupped a giggle, her soft ears tickling his cheeks.

He settled her against his chest once more, safe and warm in the crook of his arm. She trembled minutely as her little trilling purrs vibrated from deep in her chest, both her tiny hands curled tight over her body.

Kallus leaned close to the window and blinked up at the sky outside. 

There were some perks to waking with the rising sun; dawn on Lira San was spectacular. 

Kallus plucked a blanket off the back of a chair and swung it over his shoulders like a shawl, tucking it under his arms to shield them both from the morning's chill. 

His breath caught in a little gasp, recoiling where his fingertips brushed against the door handle. It was cold.

His breath ghosted in front of his mouth, taken by the dawn fog like a little wisp leading him into the enchanted nowhere. 

The vast expanse of sky above his head was dappled by clouds, crested in gold and shaded in silver grey, the early morning sun shining down in shafts. 

Behind the billowing sheets of white, Lira San's skies were painted with streaks of colour; delicate hues of gold, blue, pink, and purple. 

The view reminded him of fondly of Sabine, and as though that remarkable young Mandalorian woman had chosen the very sky above his head as her latest canvas. He wouldn't put it past her to try.

The clear light of the suns rise illuminated the tops of the trees a calming amber. 

From his position just outside the door the sunlight reached his eyes, shining in and through them. Two miniature galaxies blinking in the new light.

He sighed, content at last. The cool morning air pet through his hair, blowing it softly back from where it hung in thick, almost curling waves just above his shoulders.

Kallus stepped forwards, leaning an elbow on the carved wooden railing that encompassed the front of their house. He drew in a deep breath and smiled. Lira San's air was clean and carried the soft scent of fruit tree blossoms and something warm off the plains. 

Talira snuggled into the warmth of his chest and kneaded where she could reach.

He gently swept his hand over her forehead, flattening her ears with a smoothing stroke, then laughing to himself as his hand drifted further back and her overlarge ears sprang back up again.

The musical trills and soft wing beats of Lira San's birds sounded as they swooped and glided from tree branch to rooftop. 

Two Lasat's emerged from the shallow mists, their soft greetings carried by the early silence. 

Kallus waved. It was difficult not to make friends with the Lasat's of Lira San, such tight knit communities spanning the planet. 

" _Zalle!_ " He called, voice low. They nudged each other excitedly, and Kallus caught snippets of their chattering about the tiny sleeping kit.

They past haltingly, tripping over their own feet and stealing glances over their shoulders back at Alex and Talira, smiling.

He chuckled, and pressed his lips to the top of the baby's head in a fond kiss, humming a gentle rhythm into her fur. 

"Human's can purr?" The appearance of a sleep ruffled Zeb startled him from his daydreaming.

"Ah! N-no..." His cheeks began to turn the same pink as the broad flower a little girl from the nearby village had eased through the braid one of her friends had knotted above his ear the day before. "But we humans are among the finest mimics in the Galaxy."

Their kit chirped and fidgeted in Kallus' arms. 

Alex curled his hand around the back of her tiny head and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her brow.

She mewled and nipped at his sleep shirt, suckling on the fabric. Her tiny needle sharp claws pricked holes through it as she kneaded absently against his chest. 

Zeb gave the pair a compassionate look and crossed the distance between them. He brushed his thumb over Talira's fuzzy cheek and threaded the claws of his other hand through Alex's hair and pulled him in close.

"She soothes when you do it, so I thought I'd...give it a try?" Alex's voice was quietly uncertain. 

"Do it again." Zeb murmured, his breath fanning over his husband's parted lips.

Kallus hesitated, gaze flicking to Zeb's lips and down again, shyly."...You won't laugh?"

Zeb hooked a claw gently under Alex's chin, tipping the other man's head up to lock his luminous green eyes with Kallus' gold. "Never."

Zeb smiled, fingers drifting down to linger on the shape of Alex's collarbones, as his mate quietly cleared his throat and dipped his head back down again, holding their kit just a little bit tighter.

A deep, rumble rolled up from the back of his throat. He made the noise with his tongue, having to compensate for his singular set of vocal cords. The noise stopped every few seconds for Alex to draw in air but the imitation was enough to soothe their little one all the way to sleep.

Alex smiled against her head, and blinked back up to meet Garazeb's eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast. I...got a little distracted." Kallus laughed, awkwardly and embarrassed, fighting the blush rising in his cheeks. 

Zeb's smile faltered. "You're not doing this because you feel like you owe me, are you?"

"Garazeb, I always feel like I owe you, but no. I just wanted..." He sighed, hand curling in the thick fur of Zeb's bared chest.

"You've helped me through so much and I..." He made a frustrated noise and turned to scowl out over the misty grassland, cheeks a delightful shade of pink.

Zeb smiled, waiting patiently for his lover to find what he was trying to say. If Kallus had ears like his, they'd be swiveling around like they were directing a ship to land.

"You've divested me of my usual way with words, apparently." He turned back to Zeb and reached up to cup his cheek, holding their baby in the crook of one arm. "Garazeb Orrelios. Husband. I love you..." 

Zeb slid the hand in Alex's long hair around to the back of his neck, drawing him further forwards to press their foreheads together. With a deft tip of his head, Zeb bought their lips together in a slow kiss. 

Kallus huffed a noisy little breath through his nose, fingertips delicately holding Zeb's chin. They broke the kiss with a shared laugh as Tali fussed between them.

Garazeb reached down to cup the back of her head with his huge paw of a hand, tickling the base of one of her overlarge ears with the claw of his thumb. 

Alex surrendered his hold for his husband to take their baby, holding her safe and protected to his body with one arm. Zeb purred and cooed, hushing her complaints at being moved from her cosy spot against Alex's soft chest. 

"Breakfast can still be a surprise. We can be surprised, can't we, _ni kyra?"_

Kallus rolled his eyes but smiled easily.

Zeb wrapped his arm around Kallus' waist and walked them back inside. 

"I bet the big half of that weird fruit you bought yesterday that you've already said 'you're going to hurt yourself'." 

"I have not! Not in so many words, at least..." Kallus whined, giving Zeb a weak shove with his elbow.

Zeb chuckled, all warmth and adoration, knocking the sides of their heads together. "Love yer, Sasha..." 

"Always yours, Garazeb. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Anath-Tsurugi for letting me use their Lasana ( You and your work is straight up incredible I am blown away every time ily <3 )
> 
> Love- ashkerra  
> Dear/sweetheart to partner- alitha  
> Little light- ash'aki  
> Precious little light- ash'aki'ka  
> Sweetheart to child- ni kyra  
> Kallus' nickname for their OC baby is 'little light' after the meteor Zeb gives him. I'm weak for him keeping it alright
> 
> (blows raspberries in I cant spell Alexsandr apparently)


End file.
